Yunho & Jaejoong
by Redballons9096
Summary: Kisah dua insan yang saling mencintai tetapi hanya dengan status kewarganegaraan yang berbeda (KorSel & KorUt) cinta mereka menjadi sulit dan rumit... maukah kalian menyaksikan kisah mereka? /GS/YunJae/Don't Like Don't Read/Enjoyed!
1. Prolog

Ini bukanlah sebuah kisah cinta yang dibumbui dengan berbagai macam hal yang manis, tapi ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang akan mengajarkan kalian bahwa cinta itu sejati, kuat, dan butuh banyak perjuangan untuk mempertahankannya.

Cinta, dapat datang pada siapapun itu, tak peduli dia apa dan siapa kan? Termasuk kepada dua insan yang memiliki kewarganegaraan berbeda –Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara– kisah mereka bukanlah suatu kisah cinta yang mudah! penuh banyak tantangan dan kekangan dari berbagai pihak terutama negara mereka yang notabene dikatakan sebagai 'Musuh' itu.

Lalu bagaimana mereka menghadapi ini semua? Meyakinkan orang-orang disekitar mereka, tentang betapa besarnya kekuatan cinta mereka ! Mengakui cinta mereka yang suci dan tulus itu.

Dan maukah kalian menjadi saksi bisu, perjuangan cinta mereka?

**Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong and other**

**Genre: Romance, angst, hurt (Belum tentu juga/?)**

**Disclaim: FF ini hasil kerja keras otak saya! Kalo ada kesamaan cerita mungkin otak saya lagi berkelana ke otak anda /apaa**

**Warning: ini FF Genderswicth jadi bagi yang gak suka jangan baca buat jaga-jaga/?**

.

.

**Years, 1995**

Tap..Tap..Tap

Terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang menggema disalah satu lorong gang gedung kota Seoul. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan gelisah berjalan menelusuri lorong gang tersebut, sesekali ia menengokkan kepalanya melihat kearah belakang memastikan orang-orang 'itu' tak mengikutinya lagi.

"Aish..." umpatnya kesal, pasalnya sekarang pria itu menemukan jalan buntu yang artinya dia terjebak di gang tersebut, mata kecil namun tajamnya memandang keseluruh gang tersebut melihat apa saja yang membuatnya bisa keluar dari jalan buntu ini.

Namun sangat disayangkan, mungkin Dewi Fortuna tidak memberikan keberuntungannya hari ini kepada Pria yang terbilang atau mungkin sangat tampan ini.

**Drap~**

Kedua tangan Pria tersebut di cengkram kuat oleh dua orang Pria yang mempunyai tubuh yang besar. Pria yang tangannya tengah dicengkram itupun menghela nafasnya putus asa "Tak bisakah aku bebas, ehh!" lirihnya.

"Tuan Muda, kau tidak boleh kabur lagi. Nyonya besar mengkhawatirkan anda Tuan!" Ucap salah seorang Pria yang berada disebelah kanannya.

Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya jengah atau putus asa? Ah entahlah. Lalu Pria itu pun mengikuti arah dua langkah pria berbadan besar yang masih dengan setia mencengkram tangannya.

.

.

.

Sampailah Pria itu di dalam mobil Limosine mewah nya, otaknya bekerja keras untuk memikirkan cara agar dia bisa kabur dari mobil mewahnya yang dia anggap sebagai mobil polisi yang akan segera membawanya ke sel tahanan.

Pria itu Jung Yunho adalah anak tunggal dari Presiden Korea Selatan yaitu Jung Hankyung dan ibunya adalah Jung Heechul, Yunho sangatlah di protect oleh kedua orang tuanya. Oh ayolah Yunho adalah anak tunggal dari presiden Korea Selatan pasti banyak yang mengincarnya atau bahkan lebih parah nyawanya bisa saja terancam karna statusnya itu.

.

Kini di dalam mobil Limosine mewahnya Yunho duduk terdiam menyandar kesandaran kursi penumpang, otaknya masih memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari penjagaan dua orang namja besar suruhan ibunya itu. Yunho sadar betul ini semua dilakukan untuk kebaikannya, tapi ayolah! Hey siapa yang tak jengah jika seharian kau harus dikawal oleh orang-orang tinggi besar menyeramkan yang sangat membuatmu risih, dan itu harus dilaluinya secara ber ulang-ulang. Hehh akupun tak ingin merasakannya.

Yunho menegakkan badannya yang tadi bersandar disandaran kursi sepertinya tokoh utama kita ini telah mendapatkan ide bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. Ok Jung Yunho mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengasah bakat aktingmu, it's show time.

.

Terlihat Yunho duduk dengan gelisah, dia ganti posisi duduknya berulang-ulang tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan posisi yang pas, tangannya tertumpu pada daerah pribadinya "Ajhussi, bisa kau berhenti di pom bensin terdekat? Aku ingin ke toilet!" ucap Yunho dengan wajah –pura-pura– menahan hasrat buang air kecil. Dua orang pria besar itu menatap wajah Yunho yang sekarang telah dilapisi keringat dingin, sangat meyakinkan bagi semua orang untuk mempercayai ke-pura-puraan nya itu, kau hebat Jung Yunho.

Akhirnya mobil pun berhenti disebuah pom bensin, lalu Yunho berjalan menuju toilet yang berada di pom bensin tersebut, merasa risih terus diikuti Yunho pun berhenti dan menatap kebelakang ke arah Bodyguard nya tersebut. "Apa kalian juga ingin ikut aku masuk kedalam toilet?" tanya Yunho memasang wajah yang sekali lagi hanya **pura-pura** polos. Kedua Bodyguard nya itu pun menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti Yunho dan memilih menunggu didepan pintu toilet.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit tapi Yunho belum juga keluar dari toilet yang ada di pom bensin tersebut, kedua Bodyguard itu pun sudah merasa lelah karna sedari tadi hanya berdiri menunggu, tak kunjung Tuan mudanya –Yunho. Keluar dari toilet tersebut. Tiba-tiba keluar seorang namja yang memakai jaket tebal khas musim dingin, dan itu sangat tebal hingga wajahnya pun tak cukup terlihat. Para Bodyguard Yunho menatap heran kepada lelaki yang memakai jaket tebal musim dingin tersebut, pasalnya sekarang di Korea sedang mendapati musim panas jadi akan sangat menyiksa jika memakai jaket setebal itu. "Kurasa pria itu memiliki gangguan kejiwaan!" ucap Bodyguard Yunho yang memiliki kepala yang botak. Dan teman yang lainnya hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan si bodyguard ber-kepala botak tersebut.

Ck, tak tahu saja mereka bahwa pria dibalik jaket tebal itu adalah Tuan Muda yang sedari tadi ditunggui mereka selama 10 menit –mungkin lebih. Yahh pria yang memakai jaket tebal khas musim dingin itu adalah Yunho yang sedang menyamar dan berhasil, clap hand for Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai atas kepintarannya melarikan diri dari Bodyguard suruhan ummanya itu, lalu dengan cepat dia melepaskan jaket musim dingin super tebal tersebut. hey bukankah itu sangat menyiksa ? memakai jaket tebal padahal matahari sedang menerikkan pancaran sinarnya dengan tegas.

"Huhhh, panas sekali! Kurasa aku membutuhkan air." Gumam Yunho sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah wajah agar mendapatkan kesegaran –walaupun tak terlalu. Lalu Yunho pun masuk kedalam sebuah supermarket disana dan menuju lemari pendingin yang menyediakan berbagai macam air dingin segar yang akan menyegarkan tenggoroknnya, dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin tersebut dan hawa dingin dari dalamnya pun menyeruak keluar, membuat Yunho merasakan kesejukan. Setelah mengambil air mineral tersebut, ia langsung berjalan menuju penjaga kasir, namun tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang dan membuat semua barang belanjaannya jatuh kelantai supermarket.

**Bruk~**

Bunyi barang yang terjatuh "Jeoseonghamnida! Aku tak melihatmu tadi, Jeoseonghamnida!" ucap Yunho berkali-kali kepada seorang... gadis yang tadi tak sengaja di tabraknya. Gadis itu tampak masih terpaku ditempatnya jatuh tadi, kepalanya menunduk –mungkin terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. "Neo Gwenchana agashi?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi "Ehh! Ye aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut sang gadis –mungkin telah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Lalu gadis itu pun bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya tadi "Hmmm~ tapi tidak dengan semua belanjaanku!" ucap sang gadis menatap lesu kearah bahan makanannya yang telah berantakan akibat terjatuh itu "Ah Jeoseonghamnida, aku akan menggantikan semuanya!" ucap Yunho dia sangat merasa bersalah, "Gwenchana, tidak usah kau ganti. Aku bisa makan di luar malam ini!" ucap gadis itu cepat sambil menoleh kearah Yunho dan memberikan seulas senyum yang manis.

Yunho terpaku di tempatnya, seakan terhipnotis oleh senyuman gadis tersebut. "Halo.. halo tuan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap gadis tersebut lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Yunho, aigo mungkin Yunho begitu terpesona?

Gadis tersebut yang melihat Yunho tidak bereaksi apapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan supermarket tersebut, "Maaf aku permisi~" ucap gadis itu sopan, dan ucapan gadis itu pun membuat Yunho tersadar dari keterpesonaan nya oleh gadis tersebut. Saat Yunho ingin menahan gadis itu, ternyata malaikat cinta belum berpihak kepada Yunho sehingga gadis itu telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Dan yah Yunho teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting, ahh tidak bagaimana kau bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini Jung?!

"Astaga aku lupa menanyakan namanya! Aish Yunho paboyaaa!" ucap Yunho frustasi. Dan yah biarlah waktu dan mungkin takdir yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Takdir tuhan siapa yang tau aniya?

**END /plak**

**Halo lagi /? **Ini FF sudah pernah saya post di akun ini tapi saya apus dan sekarang saya post lagi /labil/ dengan banyak perbaikan tapi bukan part ini melainkan part ke dua karna saya ngerasa banyak yang kurang -banget-

saya nggak tau gimana respon kalian, kalo setuju ini lanjut? saya akan usahakan secepatnya memperbaiki bagian kedua /?

kalo respon nya biasa aja /? ya saya tetep update /? kan udah terlanjur /? aduh maaf saya makin lama makin keliatan anehnya, jadi sekian ngemeng-ngmeng gak jelasnya.. terima kasih ^^

**Jakarta, 11/12/2013 10:16 PM**

**Rie~**


	2. What Should I Do?

**Yunho & Jaejoong**

Seorang gadis cantik berjalan dengan santai menuju kesebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak di daerah Gyeonggi-Do. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu, yahh tentang insiden 'Penabrakan' di supermarket. Entah mengapa hatinya langsung berdebar memikirkan kejadian tersebut dan mengingat kembali wajah sang pria yang yah harus dia akui tampan atau sangat tampan? Entahlah. Gadis berparas cantik yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong atau Kim Jaejoong lebih tepatnya tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya barusan "Ck! Apa aku sudah gila? Tertawa sendiri!" ucapnya entah pada siapa tetapi senyum indah masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Yah mungkin kau sudah mulai gila Kim Jaejoong, gila karna pria tampan itu aniya? Kkk~

Jaejoong memasuki apartemennya tetapi baru selangkah ia memasuki apartemennya seorang pria yang tingginya diatas rata-rata dan memiliki wajah yang terkesan kekanakan dan tampan, menghadang Jaejoong di depan pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Nunna apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Changmin sambil bersedekap. Jaejoong terkejut melihat sosok namja tinggi dihadapannya "C-Changmin? Kim Changmin?" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan raut terkejutnya. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas "Bukan! Aku Pangeran Inggris!" ucap Changmin kalem.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya menanggapi perkataan adiknya itu, lalu Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Changmin dengan erat. "Yak! Jangan memelukku seperti itu! Kau menjatuhkan nilai jual ku nunna~" ucap Changmin dengan gaya yang sok angkuh.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, lalu dengan sayang menjitak kepala namdongsaeng yang paling dia sayangi itu "Kau?! Dasar tidak sopan!" umpat Jaejoong, Changmin hanya memamerkan senyumnya dan membuat tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda nunna~ kau sensitif sekali," Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Changmin pura-pura kesal "Nunna~ jangan marah padaku ne? apa kau tidak merindukan nam-dongsaengmu yang tampan ini?" ucap Changmin lagi sambil memamerkan senyuman charmingnya.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin, senyum kecil muncul dari bibir cherry gadis tersebut. Hahh Jaejoong memang sulit untuk marah dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. Walaupun seringkali bertingkah menyebalkan, tapi Changmin adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya dimanapun dia membutuhkan tempat untuk berkeluh kesah dan berbagi segala hal.

Changmin tersenyum dikala Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya "Bogoshipeo~" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang nunna, Jaejoong menyambut pelukan tersebut dengan hangat. "Nado bogoshipeo~"

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya kepada Changmin tiba-tiba dan memicingkan mata bulatnya, mencoba mengintimidasi Changmin. Tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil, Jaejoong malah terlihat imut! "Kim Changmin! Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku." Desis Jaejoong berbahaya, aigo walau Jaejoong tampak terlihat imut tapi tetap saja, perkataan Jaejoong membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kau kemari Changmin-ah?" ucap Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan, yah Jaejoong tidak tau apa tujuan adiknya datang menemuinya ke Seoul. Tadi sewaktu Changmin berada di depan pintu apartemennya Jaejoong sempat kaget! Darimana Changmin bisa tau alamat nya yang berada di Seoul, apa tujuan Changmin kemari karna di suruh 'Dia' dan membawa serta dirinya pulang? Andwee! Terlihat Changmin masih mengunyah makanan terakhirnya mengunyah-mengunyah dan terus mengunyah, tsk.

"Jadi.. apa tujuan mu kemari Kim Changmin? Dan dari mana kau tau keberadaan ku di Seoul?" lagi Jaejoong menanyakan hal yang sama dan tentu saja Changmin masih enggan menjawab karna yah.. dia masih sibuk dengan kekasihnya itu Ckck. Menyerah… Jaejoong menunggu sampai Changmin menyelesaikan sesi 'bercinta' dengan makanan kesayangannya itu, toh seberapa keras Jaejoong bertanya tidak akan membuat seorang Kim Changmin mau menelantarkan makanan tercintanya.

.

.

Dan setelah beberapa menit Jaejoong jenuh menunggu Changmin selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Akhirnya penantiannya membuahkan hasil (?) apakah harus Jaejoong memanggil pemandu sorak untuk merayakan kebahagiaannya? Oh ayolah itu berlebihan!

"Ehm… jadi begini nunna, emm kau mau aku mulai darimana eoh?" ucap Changmin polos, ck apa kalian punya sepatu untuk memukul kepala Changmin? -_- "Aish… darimana kau tau aku berada disini?" ucap Jaejoong agak kesal. "Itu gampang nunna cantik, aku kan menaruh chip kecil di belakang telingamu." Jawab Changmin sambil memamerkan cengiran bodohnya "Mwo?! Aish kau ini" geram Jaejoong, beginilah nasib mempunyai adik yang super jenius, entah Jaejoong harus menganggap itu adalah suatu berkah atau kutukan! "Lalu.. apa tujuan mu kemari?" Tanya jaejoong lagi.

"Ehm… Nunna…'dia' mencarimu! 'dia' membawa semua pasukannya untuk mencarimu nunna!" Ucap Changmin, kali ini dengan menatap lawan bicaranyanya dengan serius, Jaejoong masih tak menatap Changmin dia hanya menunduk bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Changmin-ah kau tidak akan memberitahukan 'dia' tentang keberadaanku ini kan?" ucap Jaejoong memandang Changmin penuh harap. Jaejoog tau sifat 'dia'! bisa saja 'dia' melakukan hal-hal yang Jaejoong sendiri pun tak ingin membayangkannya "Tentu saja aku akan tutup mulut tentang keberadaanmu nunna, tapi aku tak menjamin kalau 'dia' akan menemukanmu cepat atau lambat!" Changmin menatap Jaejoong penuh prihatin.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' oleh Changmin dan Jaejoong, dia yang dimaksud adalah ayah mereka sendiri. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Changmin dan jaejoong memakai kata 'dia' untuk menyebut ayahnya?

Entahlah bahkan sejak usia mereka 10 tahun mereka sama sekali tidak kenal dengan sosok seorang ayah. Ayah mereka adalah Kim Kangin seorang Jendral perang Korea Utara yang mempunyai hati bengis dan tidak mempunyai belas kasih.

Tujuan Jaejoong saat ini berada di Korea Selatan karena ia ingin meraih cita-cita dalam bidang seni. Dan yang jaejoong tidak dapat menemukan Universitas seperti itu di negaranya, bahkan gadis seusianya sudah di wajibkan untuk menikah dan tentu saja menikah dengan pria yang berkewarganegaraan asli Korea Utara! Jika mereka menikah dengan pria dari kewarganegaraan berbeda mungkin mereka akan dihukum mati! Bahkan baru-baru ini terlansir berita bahwa warga asli Koea Utara di eksekusi hukuman mati karna menonton film luar negeri, mengerikan.

Dan yah… Jaejoong tau bahwa mengambil kuliah di Negara Korea Selatan adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk, oh ayolah! Sudah jadi rahasia dunia bagaimana hubungan dua Negara serumpun dan bertetanggaan ini. Ke dua Negara ini bahkan seperti Kucing dan Anjing yang tidak pernah akur jika bertemu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong sudah tidak tau lagi dimana ia bisa menemukan sebuah Universitas yang benar-benar nyaman untuk dirinya, dan disinilah ia. Menjadi seorang mahasiswi Jurusan Art's di Sungkyukwan University. Entahlah, Jaejoong merasa disinilah tempat yang tepat! Walau Jaejoong tau seberapa besar resiko yang akan ia dapatkan jika sang Jendral yang adalah ayahnya mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini? Mem-bom nuklir? Entahlah.

.

"Ehmm sudah sejauh mana usaha appa untuk mencariku?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, walau dia enggan untuk mengetahuinya. "Untuk saat ini Korea Selatan tidak menjadi sasaran pengawasan appa, appa masih mengawasi beberapa daerah di Jepang dan perbatasan laut Cina" ungkap Changmin, Jaejoong sedikit dapat bernafas lega tentang hal tersebut.

"Nunna, ada baiknya kau segera pulang! Kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika kau tetap berada disini!" ucap Changmin, penuh nada kekhawatiran dalam ucapannya. "Changmin-ah~ mian aku tidak bisa, katakanlah aku ini egois! Aku hanya ingin meraih cita-cita ku! Selama ini aku seperti terkurung didalam negeri kelahiranku sendiri! Aku… aku membutuhkan kebebasan!" ucap Jaejoong raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Setitik air mata perlahan menuruni pipi putih bak porselen itu, emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini.

Cita-cita? Hah jangan berguarau… bahkan ayah nya pun menertawakan Jaejoong tentang cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang seniman? Composer terbesar di dunia… dan menjadi seorang pianis terkenal, impian bodoh! Menurut ayahnya, seorang wanita tidak lah harus mempunya sebuah mimpi atau pun cita-cita karna pada nantinya ia akan menikah juga dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga jadi buat apa kau membangun susah-susah cita-citamu kalau akhirnya kau akan berakhir dengan status yang sama dengan para wanita lainnya? Menjadi ibu rumah tangga!

'_Hentikan semua cita-cita omong kosongmu!'_ Ucap Kim Kangin sang Jendral –ayah Jaejoong– ketika Jaejoong dengan bersujud memohon agar dapat melanjutkan studynya kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ayahnya begitu keras! Meskipun Jaejoong menangis darah sekalipun. Ayahnya! Tidak akan merubah pemikirannya, sungguh jendral berhati bengis.

Perlahan Changmin merengkuh wajah kakak kandungnya tersebut dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terus saja meluncur indah dari mata bulat beningnya. "Aku akan berusaha melindunginmu semampuku nunna, aku tidak akan membiarkan appa merusak cita-citamu, yakseok!" ucap Changmin lembut, Jaejoong yang terharu dengan ucapan adiknya tersebut langsung memeluk Changmin dengan erat dan menggumamkan kata 'Terima Kasih' berulang-ulang.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan nampak sedang termangu di beranda kamarnya, pikirannya entah telah berpetualang kemana, sesekali ia tersenyum kecil entah ada hal lucu? Mungkin. Atau karna faktor lain? Entahlah.

Sesaat sang pria tampan yang ternyata Jung Yunho itu masih setia melamun, seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu menghampiri anak semata wayangnya perlahan, wanita itu atau bisa kita panggil dia Jung Heechul melihat kearah sang putra tampannya dengan bingung. Kenapa putranya ini? Memang sehabis Yunho pulang dari sesi 'kejar-mengejar' dengan bodyguardnya sikapnya menjadi aneh. Yunho jadi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti saat ini. Aigo apa anaknya sudah gila? Pikir Heechul berlebihan.

"Ya~ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nak?" ucap Heechul lembut. Yunho memandang lurus kedepan sambil tetap memasang senyumnya "Umma, aku baru saja bertemu bidadari!" ucap Yunho. Heechul mengernyit kan dahinya bingung, aigo apa benar dugaannya kalau Yunho anaknya sudah gila? Heechul menaruhkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Yunho "Tidak panas." Gumam Heechul, Yunho menarik tangan ummanya dari dahinya "Umma! Aku serius! Aku bertemu seorang bidadari!" ucap Yunho kali ini wajahnya tampak yakin.

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas "Sudahlah nak, kau jangan terus bergurau!" Heechul perlahan pergi meninggalkan Yunho tapi terhenti akan ucapan putranya tersebut "Aku sungguh-sungguh, bidadari yang kutemui tadi sangat cantik, mata bulatnya yang bening dan indah, hidung mancungnya yang mungil (?) kulit putinya yang seperti porselen, dan demi tuhan umma bibirnya sangat menggoda dengan warna merah seperti buah cerry dan.. auww!" ucapan Yunho tentang pendeskripsian 'bidadari' tersebut harus dengan terpaksa terhenti karna dengan sayangnya sang umma menjitak kepalanya "Sejak kapan kau mesum seperti itu eoh?" Yunho hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari sang umma. "Baiklah Jung Yunho aku percaya tentang bidadari khayalanmu itu, asal kau harus memperlihatkan bidadari itu dihadapan umma.. arratji?" ucap Heechul tegas, Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

'Secepatnya akan aku temukan kembali Bidadari cantik ku itu, dan akan kubuktika bahwa aku tidak hanya bergurau! Jung Yunho fighthing!'

**T**ipok **B**ang **C**hangmin

pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin Selamat Ulang tahun buat duo Jun Jun Brother eyakkk /potok nasi bebek/?

saya juga mau bilang kalo ini setting nya di tahun 70'an yah bukan 90'an maaf saya lagi mabok (?) karna setelah saya searching-searching di mbah gugel cocokan make setting tahun 70'an jadi anggep ini di tahun 70'an jaejoong di kepang dua /nggak gitu juga/

termakasi banyak

**jangmiyesi **

**Kitty Jiji Jaejoong **

**rizqicassie **

**YJs12 **

yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk mau mampir di ff yang paling gak jelas dan gak bermutu ini.. apalagi sampe review yampun saya terharu sekali :") yang udah mau** FAV** dan **FOLLOW** fic gak jelas ini **Terima kasih banyak...**

yang udah baca tapi gak ninggalin jejak... terima kasih juga mau menengok fic saya!

maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika di fic ini masih banyak kekurangan karna ini fic pertama saya yang berchapter :") jadi maklum kalo misalkan **banyak banget **kurangnya...

semoga di chap dua ini memuaskan hsrat (?) anda semua #apaansih

tapi kalo bosen langsung tinggalin aja wkwkw /?

**oh iya satu lagi, panggil aja saya Rie, Iyun, atau Andri (?) jangan panggil thor.. berasa pakaian kotor /apaan banget/ -_-v **

**Jakarta, 14/12/2013**

**Rie~**


	3. Meet You Again

**Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt, Humor(?) dll /plok/

**Disclaim:** Fict ini punya saya dan hanya sepenggal dari imajinasi liar saya aja, kalau ada

kesamaan cerita yah mohon

dimaafkan mungkin otak saya lagi berkelana di otak anda (?)

**WARNING!**

ini ff **GENDERSWICTH** buat para ukenya yah,

kalo nggak suka **GS** yah silahkan pencet back aja saya gak mau kalian kenapa-kenapa #eaa #apaan -_-

A/N maaf untuk typo yang kemaren -_-v pikiran saya terpecah dan gak fokus /alesan/ jadi saya putuskan jeje pindahan dari Jepun /?/ terima kasih buat Chingu yang udah mengkoreksi hehe ._.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk Bruk Duagh.. awww (?)

Oh ok apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa di pagi yang cerah seperti ini terkesan sangat gaduh eoh? Ada baiknya kita melihat ke salah satu apartemen sederhana di daerah Gyeonggie-Do ini, sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan kegaduhan di pagi cerah ini?

Mari kita lihat kearah seorang Yeoja cantik yang tengah terduduk di bawah meja makan sambil memegangi kakinya, meringis menahan sakit. Ah sialnya Jaejoong –yeoja cantik tersebut– pagi ini, karna Jaejoong tau pagi ini sudah sangat terlambat, oh sial!

"Aish ini semua karna Changmin!" umpatnya kesal.

Pasalnya seusai Changmin memberitahukan perihal sang appa yang tengah mencarinya, membuat Jaejoong menjadi gusar. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong terus terfikirkan tentang hal tersebut. Membuat Jaejoong menjadi tidak tidur semalaman dan baru terlelap pada pukul 4 dini hari tadi. Hahh semua ini membuatnya pusing!

Yah, Changmin sudah kembali ke Korea Utara, bisa gawat kalau Changmin lebih lama menengok nunna cantiknya ini. Bisa-bisa sang 'Jendral' dapat melacaknya dengan cepat!

"Aish lututku." Ucapnya lirih

Yah sudah diketahui kalau suara teriakan tadi adalah suara teriakan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, karna sangking terburu-burunya Jaejoong sampai menabrak kursi yang berada di meja makan. Hahh kau ceroboh sekali Jaejoongie.

Dengan langkah terpincang Jaejoong keluar dari apartemennya dan mulai berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, yahh padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk universitas sebagai siswi baru tetapi Jaejoong sudah telat seperti ini. Huh menyebalkan!~

Setelah sampai di halte bus, entah mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungan bagi Jaejoong atau memang Dewi Fortuna lagi berbaik hati kepadanya? Entahlah. Jaejoong sampai di halte bus bertepatan bus itu berhenti, setidaknya jaejoong masih bisa bernafas lega sedikit, karna Jaejoong tidak harus mengejar-ngejar bis tersebut samapai mengeluarkan keringat.

Didalam bus Jaejoong masih memegangi lututnya yang tadi sempat terantuk kursi di ruang makan, "Kenapa baru terasa sakitnya?" keluhnya merana (?) aish Jaejoong yakin bahwa sekarang lututnya tengah memar dibalik celana jeans panjangnya.

.

.

Dan sekarang disalah satu kursi cafeteria kampus, terdapat seorang namja tampan sedang membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa, buku itu sangat tebal dan saya pun tak ingin mencari tau apa jenis buku tersebut, ok lupakan.

Ketika sedang asik membaca bukunya, seketika seorang yeoja imut datang dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil buku tebal tersebut dari tangan Yunho –si pemilik buku.

Yunho memicingkan mata sipitnya menatap Yeoja tersebut. Tidak suka jika kegiatan favoritnya diganggu. Kim Junsu si yeoja perampas buku itu hanya mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya menanggapi tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Kau menggangguku saja Suie!" ucap Yunho kesal. Yunho tidak suka kegiatan paling berharganya diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk oleh Kim Junsu sepupunya sendiri.

"Mianhae~" ucapnya meringis, merasa bersalah.

"Oppa…" panggil Junsu sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Yunho karna sang lawan bicara kini tengah sibuk kembali dengan aktifitas awal nya yaitu membaca buku. Yunho hanya menjawab Junsu dengan gumaman, dan itu membuat Junsu merengut lucu, aigo Junsu sangat menggemaskan _

"Oppa~ dengarkan aku dulu!" ucapnya kesal, Yunho yang tidak mau membuat Junsu tambah kesal dan malah akan berteriak yang akan membuat tuli seisi kampus ok ini sangat hiperbolis.

"Ada apa Kim Junsu?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap kearah Junsu.

"Emm, begini Mr. Lee menyuruhku untuk mengenalkan isi kampus ini kepada mahasiswi baru pindahan dari Jepang, tapi hari ini aku harus menjemput ibuku dibandara yang baru saja tiba dari busan.. jadi~" ucapan Junsu terpotong.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Yunho tegas singkat dan jelas.

"Oppa~ ku mohon~ aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepada Mr. Lee!" ucap Junsu sambil mengeluarkan Dolphin eyes (?) nya dan menangkupkan kedua tanganya, Yunho melihat kearah Junsu sekilas lalu dengan wajah datar melanjutkan aktifitasnya membaca buku. Junsu mendecak sebal aish sepupunya ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Ish~ Oppa! Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku aku akan bilang kepada seisi kampus ini bahwa kau adalah anak dari Presiden kita yang sangat di jaga kerahasiaannya!" ucap junsu, dengan nada ancaman tentunya. Yah di kampus ini yang tau tentang status Yunho sebagai anak dari Presiden Korea Selatan hanya Junsu dan kekasihnya Park Yoochun yang juga sahabat Yunho.

"Kau… mencoba mengancamku Kim Junsu?" sahut Yunho datar.

"Ya! Tentu saja~" kata Junsu penuh dengan keyakinan. Yunho menghela nafasnya, menatap Junsu yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata yang berbinar bak seekor kucing yang akan di berikan sebuah ikan segar.

"Baiklah…" ucap Yunho akhirnya, Junsu langsung memekik senang dan memeluk Yunho sekilas "Gomawo oppa~" kata Junsu sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ne.. Ne…" jawab Yunho malas, "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau bertemu Yoochunnie dulu, bye oppa~"

"Chakkaman, Junsu-ya~" ucap Yunho menghentikan langkah Junsu yang akan pergi meninggalkan dan menemui kekasih jidat lebarnya itu.

"Ne~ ada apa oppa?"

"Hmm.. siapa nama mahasiswi baru itu?" Tanya Yunho, bukan penasaran. Hanya sekedar ingin tau nama orang tersebut. Ingat! Yunho sudah mempunyai bidadarinya sendiri ok?

"Jae.. Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" sahut Junsu lalu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Menggendikkan bahunya acuh Yunho berjalan menuju ruang dosen menemui Mr. Lee tentunya.

Hey Yunho-yah bersemangatlah! Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan berterima kasih kepada sepupu pantat bebekmu itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aish, dimana ruangan dosennya, kenapa susah sekali mencarinya. Aigo salahkan kampus ini yang begitu luas (?) sudah hampir satu jam aku berkeliling seisi kampus ini tapi kenapa belum nampak juga ruangan dosen tersebut. Hahh.. aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Aku belum mengenal orang-orang yang ada di kampus ini! Dan aku termasuk orang yang tidak pandai bergaul, eotthoke?

Aku terus berjalan, melewati koridor demi koridor. Melihat kebeberapa petunjuk arah yang mungkin saja terdapat tulisan 'Ruangan Dosen' disana. Aku mulai merasa lelah, kakiku terasa pegal sekali tapi aku harus menemukan ruangan dosen terlebih dahulu (pout) Jaejoongie hwaiting!

Aku terus melanjtkan langkahku, dengan tetap melihat kearah papan penunjuk yang letaknya berada beberapa meter diatas kepalaku, hahh… kenapa susah sekali mencarinya.

Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan mencari ruang dosen tentunya tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang dan membuat tubuhku limbung dan aku rasa sebentar lagi tubuh kurusku ini akan dengan manisnya menyentuh tanah! Aku pejamkan mataku, tidak mau lagi tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Aku menunggu

Menunggu

Tapi

Tidak terasa apapun? Aku mulai berfikir bahwa aku telah mati, dan sekarang arwahku tengah terbang kealam fana. Oh tidak itu sangat berlebihan!

Perlahan kucoba membuka kedua mataku, melihat apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Kukerjapkan kedua bola mataku karna terkenanya pancaran sinar matahari. Menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya tersebut.

Yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku sudah bisa menetralkan pandanganku adalah seorang pria bermata kecil namun tajam tengah memandangi ku entah khawatir atau… terkejut?

Saat pandanganku mulai membaik aku perhatikan lagi wajah namja yang tengah memelukku? Omo aku baru sadar kalau ia sekarang tengah memelukku! Tak terasa pipiku mulai memanas, aku malu sekali! Mungkin saja saat ini namja itu tengah melihat perubahan wajahku yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, aish memalukan!

Setelah sadar dengan keadaan 'ekstrim' tadi aku langsung berdiri dan membuat pelukan hangatnya yang tadi membuat nyaman tubuh ku menghilang.

"Maafkan aku~" ucap ku sambil menundukkan tubuhku, "Ne~ Gwenchana." Ucapnya lembut, ya tuhan suaranya sangat tegas tapi terkesan lembut melewati telingaku, aigo apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong?!

Setelah kuucapkan kata maafku akupun langsung beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri, entah mengapa jantungku jadi berdegub dengan sangat kencang saat menatap manik musang itu. Tetapi belum ada beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan tempat tersebut, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Chogiyo~?" ucap namja tadi, akupun menghentikan langkahku dan menatap kearahnya seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' kulihat namja tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang errr…. Gatal? Mollaseo.

"Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ani?" Tanya pria itu, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Karna aku juga merasa hal yang sama, wajah nya seperti tak asing olehku. Tapi dimana aku bertemu dengannya?

Ah… aku ingat! dia itu namja tampan yang kemarin bertabrakan denganku di supermarket. Eh… apa barusaja aku mengatakan namja itu tampan? Aigo, tiba-tiba wajahku memanas kembali. Kim Jaejoong! Kendalikan dirimu!

"Aku ingat! Kau namja yang tempo hari menabrakku di Supermarket kan?" ucap ku, dia memberikan senyum simpul kepadaku. Dan sekali lagi menggaruk kepalanya "Mian~" ucapnya.

"Ani~ gwenchana~" ucapku kalem.

"Jadi… eum sepertinya kita belum berkenalan kan?" ucapnya sedikit err… gugup? Entahlah

"Ah yah, kita memang belum berkenalan! Namaku Kim Jaejoong~" ucap ku sambil menjulurkan tangan ku ke hadapannya mengajaknya berkenala. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang pria di depanku ini nampak shock? "Hey~ kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya, dan sepertinya ia tersadar dari ekspresi terkejutnya itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya terkejut? Entahlah.

"Eh… iya.. emm namaku Jung Yunho!" ucap pria tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yunho itu, Yunho menyambut tanganku dan kami pun berjabat tangan. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa berdesir disaat telapak tangan besarnya menyentuh telapak tanganku! Ada rasa aman dan tenang disaat bersamaan. Yak! Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau pikirkan?!

"Emm.. Joongie-ya? Bolehkah aku memanggil mu seperti itu?" ucap Yunho, ah panggilan yang begitu manis terdengar di telingaku, lagi pipiku memerah. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

"Joongie-ya? Apa kau mahasiswi pindahan dari jepang?" tanyanya, dan eh? Kenapa dia bisa tau. Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku.

"Ne~ kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyaku bingung. Yunho telihat mengembangkan senyumknya, aku semakin bingung melihat sikap nya.

Yunho langsung menarikku untuk pergi, entah kemana? Aku tak tahu. "Yak! Yunho-yah mau kau bawa kemana aku?" tanyaku

"Sudah kau ikut saja! Aku tau kau pasti mencari ruang dosen kan?" tanyanya dan tepat sasaran. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan itu otomatis membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya pula, dia menatapku seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Yunho… kau seorang cenayang?" tanyaku spontan. Yunho terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, yah! Is there something funny here?!

Aku menatapnya kesal, dia melihat kearahku dan langsung mencoba meredakan ledakan tawanya tadi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang cenayang?" katanya setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "Ya.. kau tau aku adalah Mahasiswi pindahan dari Jepang dan aku sekarang sedang mencari ruang dosen. Apa namanya kalau bukan cenayang?" ucap ku.

"Hehe, tadi sepupuku Kim Junsu memberitahuku, katanya hari ini ada mahasiswi pindahan dari Jepang dan aku disuruh menggantikannya untuk menemani mahasiswi itu berkeliling kampus ini. Karna Junsu akan menjemput ibunya di bandara." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan, Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi… kau yang akan menemaniku berkeliling kampus ini nanti?" tanyaku pada Yunho, Yunho hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ku. Oh tidak! Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang? Aku pasti sudah gila!

"Hey Joongie, kenapa kau melamun? Ayo kita keruang Dosen!" aku pun langsung mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju keruang dosen tersebut.

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

Yunho Side

Oh tuhan benarkah ini? Sekarang disampingku tengah berdiri seorang bidadari yang sedari kemarin telah mengganggu pikiranku. Aku rasa sehabis ini aku akan membelikan Junsu berton-ton boneka lumba-lumba! Oh Junsu sepupu pantat bebekku! Kau seperti Dewi Cinta untukku.

.

.

Other POV

Mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah jalan menuju ruang dosen. Tidak ada perbincangan diantara keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dan yah Jaejoong tidak tau perbincangan apa yang harus mereka bahas. Dan Yunho? Ahh saat ini bibirnya kelu untuk berkata-kata sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan ah mungkin lebih tepatnya dipertanyakan dengan gadis cantik disebelahnya ini, alamat rumah atau alamat email? Atau bahkan nomor telepon? Yah apa saja asal dia bisa bicara dengan gadis cantik disebelahnya ini.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, aigo kenapa dia begitu bodoh untuk urusan wanita? Jaejoong yang sadar akan kegusaran Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho dan bertanya "Kau, baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia takut kalo Yunho terpaksa menemaninya. Yunho langsung menoleh kearah Jaejoong "Emm.. ani~ mungkin hanya sedikit g-gugup karna berhadapan dengan wanita cantik seperti dirimu~"

NGEKKKKK~

Jung Yunho sudah bisa menggombal eoh?

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama tersentak, Yunho tersentak karna kaget! Yah.. bagaimana bisa ia membual dengan kata-kata norak seperti itu, aigo pabo Jung!

Lain Yunho lain pula Jaejoong, kini wajah nya telah merah sempurna seperti buah strawberry, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa senang. Seakan ada banyak kupu-kupu menari-nari disekelilingnya, seperti sedang….

Jatuh Cinta

Eh?

Jatuh cinta?

Tidak, tidak! Jaejoong tidak boleh jatuh cinta! Tujuan nya ke Korea Selatan adalah untuk meraih cita-citanya bukan untuk hal cinta dan semacamnya!

Jaejoongie… kau harus ingat! Jika cinta itu hadir.. maka semuanya akan menjadi tambah rumit! Aratji?

.

.

Perasaan cinta boleh dimiliki oleh setiap manusia! tua, muda, miskin, kaya, laki-laki atau perempuan. Semua wajib memiliki perasaan tersebut. Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang suci, yang dititipkan oleh tuhan melalui hati kita.

Tapi…

Bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong? Akankah cinta itu akan hadir diantara keduanya? Dan menutup mata dengan status kewarganegaraan mereka?

Who Knows?

Karna cinta bisa datang kapanpun, bagaimana pun dan kepada siapapun!

.

.

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

**Happy 10th Anniversary**

Horeeeeeeee /goyangin LS/telat/

JJan~ (?) eaa apadah ini.. makin gak jelas aja ceritanya -_- saya udah semedi di gunung salak dan hasilnya bisa ngetik sebanyak ini... horeee (?)

dan yah makasih yang udah sekiranya memberikan review atau apapun itu bentuk respon anda semua dari FF gak jelas ini. Terima kasih ne~

untuk FF saya yang** Protective Mother** /cie promosi/plok/ lagi dalam masa pengetikan

kalo ada yang nunggu (readers: gak adaaaa) ada baiknya baca FF ini aja dulu /promosi lagi/ -_-

yasudah dari pada kebanyakan ngemeng gak jelas yang berakhir **modus** supaya kalian review **= modus** mending saya sudahi ini semua

bye bye

**Jakarta, 30/12/2013**

**Rieyun~**


End file.
